


The Ocean's Queen

by MissInnocence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInnocence/pseuds/MissInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lost the Ocean to a Queen, Dearest....</p><p>A note for one who loved him first from his Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean's Queen

**_ The ocean’s queen _ **

 

Once upon a time,

In a kingdom far away, a boy lost his purpose to one who could never see

That he was more than a merry little knight waiting

For the next victim of terror to flee

 

His destiny was more than silly damsels trapped in abandoned castles

More than fighting wars and returning from silly quests

But Dearest, his mission is more than your shallow mind could comprehend,

It reached further in time and relinquished the dammed from the abyss,

His future travelled through thickets and forests

Yours remained on cobble streets, locked in a gilded cage.

 

Dearest, she was a wild breeze on a frozen summer’s morning

Fear she never knew, adventure, in blood it yearned

For she believed life grasped dimensions across starry plains

She strived for her dreams and got lost within

Silver forests of red, blue and green

 

Dearest, once you compared him to the sea,

But sadly you lost the ocean to a queen,

And Dearest, I’ll never release him, ‘tis me.


End file.
